The Keepers
by LAD94
Summary: A work in progress, possibly the first chapter. Not to be taken seriously yet, this is just a practice run to put it on track. :


It was autumn. Surprisingly warm for autumn; the sun dipped along the horizon just as it always did this time of year, it's golden hue stretching across the water, skimming the waves and dipping below it's surface, lighting up unknown watery depths. From mid June until late September, the sun failed to die, the moon was never present, however it lurked along the surface of the ocean in the distance; grey and menacing. The great ball of fire overpowered it's counterpart's gravitational pull, disabling high and low tides. It was a confisuing thing to get used to, but in the summer months the sea retreated, leaving a barren, damp sandy desert that stretched for hundreds of miles in all directions. Conviniently, the coastline had been named Long Beach, since the very dawn of time itself. In the winter months, the water lapped and crashed against the pearly white cliffs that seperated Long Beach from the Plains of Felidae. Icy and impossible to swim through during the cold seasons, any poor soul that landed in it's depths would freeze in a matter of minutes. This world was harsh.

To the very west of the coast, miles from any inhabitated land, a groggy marsh had been left unattented for decades. It was eerie in the iron-grey dawn; dew settled upon cobwebs of insects and the marshy water smelt putrid. Driftwood snags from flooding years ago still remained wedged between vine-draped trees, limp and lifeless yet urging to cling onto the very little life they still had. The sun failed to reach here, back in the unspoken lands of exile. Reeds were coated with filth and algie, the result of silt-laden flooding, and were flattened under burdens of earth and mud. The odd dapple of grey light burst through the dying canopy and scattered along the water, reflecting against the silky scales of decomposing fish, floating upon the top of the muddy liquid, their dead bodies helpless against any life that dared venture through the barren swamp. Tangles of dirty foliage festooned about the trees and bushes, and silt covered the low growing plants that had somehow managed to burst through the toxic water in search of life. Utter silence rang through the neglected land; no birdsong adored the skies, no chirping of crickets, there wasn't even a ripple of water to create a sound. No one had ventured here recently, that was evident. However, on one day early in September, the marsh stirred. From the watery depths filled with sludge and slime, fleshy, wrinkled skin drew to the surface, and webbed, heavily clawed paws helped drag a body on to a mound of earth. It was pink and veiny, like a newly hatched bird. It's head, shaped like a crescent moon slowly drew side to side, it's neck extended like a long, fleshy tube made from excess skin. The creature was literally skin and bone, it lacked muscle everywhere except the very little that supported it's fore and hind legs which kept it upright on all fours. It's ribs protruded from it's skin as did it's spine, rippling in lumps whenever it arched it's back. There were two small holes in either side of it's head, supposedly for hearing, and at the edge of it's beak two small slits were the reason for it's excellent sense of smell, and it had a small, bony tail, barely half the length of it's hindleg. Under the grey misty light, the beast shook it's head and opened it's eyes, which were pearly and pupil-less. It was blind. Gazing skywards, it hissed and spat, drools of honey-coloured saliva dripping from it's open jaws which had previously concealed a row of deadly canines, sharp as needles. However they were ebony black like rotten teeth, tinged with a yellow glaze. It's tongue slipped from it's maw and tasted the air, and it seconds the creature advanced forwards, rearing back onto it's hindlegs and using it's skinny, fleshy feet to thrust it's pityful physique further. It ran like a raptor, with it's forearms tucked under it's chest, using it's clawed and webbed feet to grip onto the festering foliage that floated in the acidic swampy water. The beast was extremely fast and agile, skimming the bark of trees and barely making a ripple in the water. From the location where it had been moments ago, the creature would have been untrackable; even to the strongest of noses. It had gone.


End file.
